


Cafe Talks

by Sunny11



Category: Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny11/pseuds/Sunny11
Summary: This is one of the first short stories I wrote so please keep in mind that I wrote this three years ago when you read it.You are gonna take some big exams in the up coming weeks and go to your favourite cafe to study. Until a handosme boy in the corner catches your eye.





	Cafe Talks

Y/n P.o.V.  
Studying is not my favorite way to spend a long weekend but I have to get a good grade at this exam. To get maybe a bit more motivated and concentrated I go to my café. It´s a small one with a lot of nice people working there. I set up my books and order a coffee. With the quiet music playing in the background and the smell of fresh baked cake I start to read the stuff I have to learn over and over again but not a word will stay in my head. Tired of reading and upset of not understanding anything I close the book and start to look around. There are some pretty people sitting in the café eating their late breakfast or reading the newspaper. My eyes fall on a tall boy sitting in a corner not far away from me. He keeps looking at me and I can say he looks very good. It´s like a model sits in this café posing for the next photo. I turn around again. His stares making me feel uncomfortable. Why does he keep staring at me? The next time I turn around to see what he is doing our eyes meet again. His eyes are beautiful. I can’t identify the color but they are dark. Not the creepy dark you expect from a serial killer but a beautiful dark, a warm dark. I turn around again and face my books. I don’t dare to look at him again. Half an hour later I hear him getting up and coming towards my table. While he goes by he leaves a small piece of paper on my book only saying “Call me” and his number. A nice gesture but would you call someone who just stalked you for nearly two hours?  
I decided not to call this weird but good looking guy back. I mean why should I speak to someone who stalked me. He makes me go crazy. But I find myself back in the café the next morning. This time without my books just my coffee, my pencils, my sketchbook and me. After a while my eyes wander around the café and when my gaze fell back into this corner I see him again. Today trying to look at me not that obvious. But the “I pretend to be reading the newspaper while watching you” thing doesn’t work out that good. I smile to myself and turn back to my sketches. One hour later he walks towards my table again and again he leaves a piece of paper saying “Call me”. Smiling I shake my head and put the paper into my sketchbook.  
When I come back for the third morning in a row I look around the café before I sit down and I spot him at his table in the corner. How does he know I will be here again? Does he sit here until I come around? I want answers to my questions so I approach his table and sit down across from him. He looks up from the book he pretended to read and smiles at me.  
Before I can even think about what to ask him first he stretches out his hand “My name is Shawn and I´m sorry if I scared you the last two days. I just thought you´re pretty and your drawing style is amazing. I saw it when I walked past your table yesterday. So what´s your name?” He smiles again and believe me his smile is gorgeous. I never saw teeth as white as his.  
“Oh my name is y/n.” We smile at each other for a while and the silence goes in the awkward direction. You know the silence when you don´t know what to say and you avoid each others eyes?  
“I have to go now” I say and get up. He stands up as well and follows my motions with his eyes. “You know it´s scary when you keep watching me but don’t say a word.” I smile again. His presence is just calming in a weird way. But I need that. My life is tough at the moment with that much exams to get past and without my best friend. She is on a work and travel trip in Australia and I miss her a lot although we´re skyping a lot. You know how a hug from your mom feels and the same is his presence to me. It´s crazy I know. I mean I don’t know this dude and he suddenly keeps showing up at my fave café.  
He looks at me with a questioning look on his face. “Ohm what?”  
“I asked if you call me this time. I want to get to know you while I´m in the city.”  
“What do you mean with while I am in the city?” I ask back  
“I will tell you when you call me.” He smirks, grabs his jacket leaves a kiss on my cheek and walks out the café as if it´s nothing.  
“What the hell was that?” I ask looking after him and touching my cheek. 

 

Shawn’s P.o.V.  
What the hell did I just do? Normally I´m more of the shy neighbor’s guy but what I just did was so flirty and unexpected I don’t even know myself where it came from. Following my thoughts I go back to my hotel. Should I tell her right away that I´m a singer and on tour right now? Or should I try to get to know her better. (Leave your opinion in the comments).  
I decided to do nothing of that but to go and play some music in the extra room we had booked at the hotel. I start to play Mercy on the piano but somehow my thoughts are drifting away and I keep playing the wrong chords so that the sight of this piano starts to annoy me. She keeps twisting my mind around even though she is so far away from me. Maybe this is why I keep going to this café. Maybe that’s what makes her different and interesting. I know I probably won´t have a normal relationship because I´m away so much and just a few people can understand and accept that. She seems so nice. “I will go back tomorrow.” I say out loud to make it clear to myself. I then go back to my room and throw myself onto the huge bed and take my phone from the nightstand to check Instagram. One of my favorite on-tour-things. I love to see what my fans think about the shows and what incredible things they do in their free time (like drawing portraits of me) but as soon as I had my phone in the hand it starts ringing. An unknown number is on the display.  
“Hello?” I ask.  
“Is this Shawn? It´s y/n over here.” I hear her beautiful voice and the memory of giving her my number comes back into my mind.  
“Yeah it’s me. Cool to hear you again (I don’t actually know what to say again) I didn’t think you will call me back to be honest.” I admit.  
“Well I´m forced to do this you see. My best friend is sitting right next to me. So you told me you want to clear up the mystery behind your “while I´m in the city” thing” I hear her smiling.  
“Of course. Do you wanna meet up?” I smile myself as well.  
“Ok sure just tell me a time and a place.”  
“At our café in twenty minutes?”  
“Sure thing. See you then.” And when I was just about to end the call I hear a loud and happy “yes” through the speaker and can´t hold in laughter. Then I hear a “oh shit” and the call is ended. “She fascinates me more and more.” I say as I end the call as well

Y/n P.o.V.  
This is so embarrassing. How could I forget to end the call? Anyways I have to get dressed. I get out a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue shirt and put on my favorite black shoes. I arrive at the café five minutes to early but Shawn is already sitting on a table (he is really crazy.) in one of the corners he likes so much.  
“Hey Shawn” I say as I walk towards the table. He gets up and hugs me before we both sit down again. (Is that a normal thing to?) “So I´m curious what you gonna say.”  
“OK this may shock you so make sure you´re having a good seat and be prepared for the worst.” He smiles mysteriously.  
“You´re a serial killer and you want to kill me after you told me that?” I ask bursting out into laughter.  
“How did you know that? Just kidding I´m on vacation with my uncle and I have to leave in two weeks again.” He becomes quiet but concentrated. “Listen I really want to get to know you but I don´t know if it will be enough time. My uncle and I are driving around the city a lot and I don’t have so much time alone.” He pauses and looks at his hands. He plays with the ring he wears every day. “Look I´m telling you this because I can´t get you out of my mind. I thought you´re special when I saw you learning on a Saturday morning. I mean who has the motivation to do that instead of sleep long? And then the next day you started drawing and you´re amazing! I think you don´t even know what I see in things you consider as normal or not important. I don’t know you. I don’t know anything about your life but I want to. I really want to know who is behind that girl who turned my world upside down. You´re making me crazy. A good kind of crazy so will you give me a chance to show you who I am?” He takes a deep breath.  
“I didn’t know. But I think I´ll give you a chance. I was really scared the first day and since then I questioned myself why you watched me. You´ll get your chance but how should this work when you´re going to leave in two weeks. “I say with a mixture of sadness and excitement. I touch his hand to show him I mean it. I try to stay calm but the thoughts are running a race in my head.  
“I´m really happy you said that and I promise I´ll make these two weeks unforgettable for you.” He smiles and looks on his phone. He obviously got a text. “I´m sorry Y/n but I have to leave. My uhm uncle just texted me I have to go back to the hotel. Hope I see you tomorrow? I´ll call you.” He says and we both get up. He gives me a hug and leaves the café. END OF PART 1  
Shawn´s P.o.V.  
I call Andrew still smiling although his text message showed me he is really angry with me.  
“Shawn? Where the hell are you? You should be in the hotel we have interview appointment. We´re gonna be late.” He didn’t say hello. He has to be really angry.  
“I´m on my way. I just needed a bit fresh air ok? And I thought I have two weeks off before the concert.”  
“You have some free days but we still have to give interviews and stuff. So come back please.”  
“I´ll be there in five minutes.” I say and end the call. It was always my dream to be a singer and go on an incredible world tour but I wasn’t home for nearly ten months now and every few days or a week max I had concerts in different countries on different continents. Don’t get me wrong I love to see my fans and perform for them but I´m just human too. I wanna see my friends and family and see a bit of the countries I´m in and not just the inside of the hotel or the tour bus.  
I go back into the hotel and my room to change my clothes to something more serious than a black shirt and a black pair of jeans. I then meet with Andrew in the car and we´re going to this interview. I wonder what kind of game they thought of to make me tell more about my private life.  
We arrive at the studio and after an hour or so I was called to go to the room. A young woman is sitting in an armchair and smiles at me when I walk in. We speak about the tour for a while and then she wants me to answer question twittered by fans in less than a minute.  
“So the first question for you… What´s your new tattoo about?”  
“My mom and I recently got this small Elephant tattoos on our fingers. It´s her favorite animal and with this we have something that always connects us.”  
“I love that tattoo. So next question is… do you have a girlfriend?”  
“A lot of people ask me that and I think it´s one of the most annoying question there are on earth. But no, I don’t have girlfriend.” Well it feels wrong to say that. I would like to say “yes but she doesn’t know anything about it´s because we just met and she doesn’t know I´m Shawn Mendes and she is just perfect.” But I don’t know if I will ever ask her to be my girlfriend. And in addition I should get to know her first don’t you think?  
“Ok last question for today Shawn.” The woman smiles “What are you most looking forward to do after the tour?”  
“That´s an easy one. I can´t wait to see my friends and family back home again and to have some time in my own bed again.” I laugh. I really miss my bed.  
“So thank you for coming and good luck for your next show.”  
“Thank you for having me.” We stand up I wave and smile for the camera and finally I can get out of this hell.  
Back at the hotel I go straight to my room and go to bed. Why do I have to go to interviews when I have two weeks off? They are all asking the same questions and also my fans are only interested in where I am, my relationship (I don’t even have one) and new music. I´m so much more than that! I know this is what I wanted and I knew what will be happening but I thought I could be more than just another celebrity to my fans. Maybe a friend. But it looks like I´m just like other people. I need to work harder. I need to show them I´m different. I´m more than just my music although it´s a big part of me.  
So the next day I go to “my” music room and start working on some new songs. Sometime after lunch Andrew comes in.  
“Shawn what are you doing here? I missed you at lunch … and breakfast. Did you spend the whole day here?” He asks as soon as he walks through the door.  
“I was here and I wasn’t hungry so sorry I wasn’t there but I started working on some new stuff.” I answer not looking up from my paper.  
“Ok great I think but next time leave a message ok? I was looking for you.”  
“Yeah I will.” I say still not really listening. Why can´t he just go?  
“See you at dinner.” I hear him say before he leaves the room again. However I don’t turn up for dinner either and when I finally go to my bed for some sleep it´s three in the morning. 

Y/n´s P.o.V.  
I have school again. I hate it. The exams are killing me. I told Shawn about but he didn’t reply to my text. Maybe he was just looking for a holiday flirt or so. So I move on with learning and drinking way to much coffee. But he doesn’t show up at the café for three days by now. I left two or three more texts asking if he wants to meet up but I haven’t got an answer.  
Keep learning and concentrate and everything will be fine. I say that to myself over and over again. I guess I won´t see him again. Focus!  
After the sixth day at the coffee I decide to go to the park to get some fresh air and clear my mind. It´s Saturday again and a lot of people with their kids are at the park.  
I look for a free spot to sit down and get my sketchbook from my bag. I love to draw people especially when I draw scenes like in the park with children playing around. It´s so relaxing after a week full with exams and questions about this weird Shawn boy. Everything becomes a blurr I´m back in my world. My drawing world where I can be me and breathe again. Until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Shawn´s P.o.V.  
It wasn’t my intention to see her again. I´m not good for her. I want to stop it before it´s too late.  
I was on my way back to the hotel from a walk when I spotted her in the park, drawing again. I need to say hello so I walk towards her and slightly touch her shoulder. No matter how careful I was she made a jump when she felt my hand. She is so (I don’t know what to say again) incredible sweet maybe?  
“I didn’t mean to scare you I´m sorry.” I say.  
“It´s ok. What are you doing here?” She looks at me. Hurt?  
“I still have five days left in this city and I needed to get out of the hotel so I took a walk and saw you drawing again.” I point at her book.  
“Oh yes I needed to get away too. School is exhausting.” She says. We sit there for a while and talk about… everything? She is nearly eighteen and finishes her school in five months. Never thought she doesn’t want to do something with her drawing skills. She actually wants to go to the police. Or something like managing events or so. When she decides to become an event manager she can come with me. The thought makes a bit happier. We spend the whole day sitting in the grass of the park and watching people and talking. I got to know her a lot better by now. But to be honest I didn’t had the balls to say her who I actually am. She is clueless. And I am not sure if I gonna tell her. There are so many people who only see “the Canadian singer” or “Shawn Mendes”. She doesn’t know. She likes me for who I am and not for what I do. I like her so much more for that. But I am still scared for her reaction if I gonna tell her.  
“Is everything ok? You look… kind of sad?” I hear her soft voice in my ear and look at her. Her eyes, she is worried and I don’t want her to be but am I ready now?

 

Y/n P.o.V.  
He just looks at me probably with thousands of questions in his head. The confusion and loneliness showing in his eyes make me wanna touch his cheek and say “Hey everything is alright. I am right here.” Unfortunately my arm isn’t moving so I keep watching his inner conflict until he looks down and start to speak very quietly.  
“I need to tell you something. There is something I can´t believe you didn’t know.”  
“What is it?” I ask and suddenly he looks me straight in the eyes. 

Shawn´s P.o.V.  
“I lied to you. I am not here with my uncle or for holidays. I am on tour right now. I am Shawn Mendes. And I just have a few days off before my concert on this city. After that I am gonna leave again and go to the next city. I am sorry for lying to you. But I wanted you to see the real me and the one I am in the magazines and the media. I am sorry.” I actually say sorry a lot to her. Her worried expression changes to a confused one. I shouldn’t have said that.  
“Well nice to meet you… again I think?” She says and smiles while she stretches out her hand. I take it and pull her into a hug. I never thought she would react so… cool and relaxed. I mean I lied to her and all but no she seems to be fine with it. I breathe in her perfume. She smells like flowers and vanilla. And then I feel her smiling. And with that I can´t do something else than smile with her. We sit there, together with her head on my chest. I enjoy her presence a lot.  
“Hey Shawn.” I hear her mumble into my shirt. “I need to go home.” Well that kind of hurt me. Why can´t such a beautiful moment last forever?  
“I will walk you home if you want to.” I say a bit upset and watch her standing up and packing her clothes back in her small bag.  
“That would be nice.” I stand up as well and we start walking to her home. She already lives alone because her parents are away a lot and she turns 18 soon. It takes some time she tells me but it doesn’t matter. Man I missed her presence and I didn’t even realized that over the last few days. We walk in silence close together until in slowly get her hand in mine. She looks at me and I gave her a smile. Boy her hand is so soft and her eyes are just so beautiful I drown in them every time she looks at me. I pull her closer as we walk on the sidewalk when I feel how it starts to rain. (I know so cliché but who cares it’s one of the very cute parts^^)

Y/n P.o.V.  
It has to start to rain now I think its destiny. I pull him with me towards my flat while I try not to get too wet. I don’t need another shower today. We run. And get wet anyways but I don’t care. We stop in front of my door where I drop my bag and turn out some music (listen to one of you favorite happy songs). We dance in the rain. I always wanted to do that when I was a child but my parents didn’t allow that. Anyways Shawn seems to be a total jerk. Just like me. Our clothes are soaking wet and we are smiling like idiots at each other. I thought Shawn looked hot in any way and outfit I saw him until now. His wet hair is in his eyes and his muscles can be seen even better. In contrast to that I assume I look like a panda in the morning. My mascara is probably running down my face and my hair looks like hay when it gets wet but I don’t care I mean we need to live now. We won’t have time to make experiences later in life. We stare at each other lost in the moment when he comes to me and looks me straight in the eyes, a questioning look in his own before he leans in.  
Oh my god how can his lips be so soft, so smooth and careful but strong asking for more at the same moment? I feel like in a perfect dream, the time slows down and the feelings inside me explode. I wanna stop time, right here, right now.  
It felt like I am in some kind of Disney movie but I don’t want this to end. After what felt like an eternity we broke apart to catch a breath, foreheads still together and smiling at each other.  
I want to say something, anything but there are no words to describe this. I just kissed a global superstar and he chose me. A normal girl without an interesting Instagram feed or stuff like that. Maybe that’s why didn’t know him. I mean I heard some of his songs on the radio but I never was such a big fan of music in general. And he said he has to leave in a few days again. I admit to myself that I missed him the days he didn’t showed up at the café but how am I supposed to let him go now? But I have to. He needs his fans and the tour to keep on going. He probably can´t leave that all behind because of some girl he met, and kissed, and actually trust to not post everywhere what just happened. And when I was an insta girl I would never want to share this life changing experience with the world. This was MY kiss and he is mine now. I can´t let him go.  
“What are thinking?” He whispers.  
“You´re going to leave me.” I answer as quiet as he did.  
“I don’t want to anymore, I never wanted to leave when I met you but I have to I think.” His hands on my waist pull me closer (is that even possible?) “I´ll make my promise last. These days will be the best you ever had. And I´ll think of something.”  
“You can´t make the coming days better.” I said “Just don’t leave me.” I never had a long lasting relationship. I had one or two but that wasn’t something really serious. Back then I had a few butterflies in my stomach but now there is a storm of beautiful warm feelings that grows bigger and bigger with every second I am around him. (Is that supposed to be this way?) Shawn is… different. I mean he is a f*cking global star but still so down to earth and caring.  
“Listen I won´t leave until I figured out how you can join me. I will kick Andrew out of the bus and hotels to take you with me. Well if you want to of course. I won´t force you. Never.” His eyes are so honest and vulnerable. How do I can ever not trust his words with these eyes? I need to believe him. He pulls me closer and kisses me again. Again I feel like imagining a perfect dream. I get lost in the touch of his soft lips and put my hands around his neck. His still wet hair (because it´s obviously still raining) is so soft. Think of a baby cats fur. When he breaks away this time I just whisper: “Do you wanna come in with me? It´s getting cold out here in the rain.”  
He follows right behind me up into my flat. I search for new clothes for the two of us but I think he has to deal with some of my dad’s shirts and some sweatpants which will be way too short for him. We change and while he is in the bathroom to dry himself a bit I make hot chocolate and sit on the couch.  
“Hey thanks for the shorts” He winks when he comes in and he looks ridiculous. The shirt fits him pretty well but the pants are really just shorts for him. He sits next to me on the couch and we watch Harry Potter (I mean he is as crazy about it as I am! Perfect match? I think so!) I thought this day couldn’t be any better but his cuddles show me otherwise. 

Shawn´s P.o.V.  
I need to take her with me. I don’t care how Andrew will manage that but I need her around. I was just in the bathroom to change my clothes and it felt like I wasn’t whole anymore. It definitely IS the perfect match. She fell asleep in my arms while we watched Harry Potter. I keep stroking through her hair and listen to her quietly snoring. She looks so peaceful and cute. I take my phone and call Andrew to discuss how we are gonna take her with us.  
“She can do online schooling for the last few months she has left and there is still a free bed in the bus. I see no problem with her coming with us but you just know her for like five days now?” Andrew tells me.  
“I know it´s not a long time but I don’t think I can live without her anymore. See she completes me. I think… I think I really love her.”  
“Ok ok Shawn I got it just make sure she wanna come with you and she won´t get in trouble when she just comes with us.”  
“I will. See you at the concert. I will take her with me there so you can meet her. You will love her too but remember she is mine.” I chuckle a bit and end the call shortly after that. I fall asleep with her in my arms and I never slept this good in my life.

Y/n P.o.V.  
When I wake up alone on the couch in the morning. I look around. Was it all just a dream? A wonderful dream? I recognize the smell of freshly baked waffles. I go into my small kitchen to see Shawn. It wasn’t just a dream after all.  
“Good morning.” He brightly smiles at me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.  
“You´re here.” I say still a bit unsure about the situation.  
“Of course I´m here. Where should I be instead?” I ask while putting the waffles on plates with vanilla ice cream on top of them. Thanks for that he found my ice cream hiding place.  
“I want to spend the last days with you before I have to go away again. And I have a surprise for you.”  
We sit down at my kitchen table and eat. I never had so good waffles. He needs to make them more often!  
“OK what´s the surprise?” I need to know.  
“Well I called Andrew last evening. And…”  
“Just tell me!” I´m losing my patience (^^)  
“I can take you with me. You can come with me if there is no problem with you.” He looks me straight in the eyes searching and waiting for any reaction at all. But I just sit there. Breathing. Slowly realizing what he just said and what that means. I can go with him on tour. I will have a lot of time with him.  
“Everything alright?” He seems to be worried.  
“I … just can´t realize that at the moment. I can go with you. I…” I start to smile and get up to hug him.  
“I… I need to pack my stuff like right now.” I smile jump up and run towards my room to search for something to pack my stuff in. I then throw some random clothes in my bag and run into the bathroom to get my important stuff. Finally I´m ready and stand in front of Shawn smiling like an idiot “I´m ready. When do we start?”


End file.
